


Feral

by Leonalielee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Death, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonalielee/pseuds/Leonalielee
Summary: Content Warning: This work depicts gore and disturbing behavior, as well as dead bodies.The immediate after math of Tommy's death, from the perspective of Dream and Sam.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Feral

He couldn’t stop. Even after the body stopped struggling, even after he stopped yelling for him to stop, Dream couldn’t stop his fists. Ribs cracked, blood splattering over his clothes and mask, animalistic grunts forcing themselves through his lips, growls, snarls, cries, and screams of anger, frustration, and a pure, feral instinct. When his arms ran out of strength his head snapped back and he screeched, long and throaty, emptying everything he had into the deep bellow of emotion.

His chest heaving, Dream dragged himself away from the growing pool of blood on the ground, puddles forming in the grooves of the obsidian floor, grooves the sole prisoner had memorized with his fingers over many months. He looked away from the lump laying in the center of the pool, instead choosing to gently take the cooling body off the chest, using the sleeve of his uniform to wipe the blood from the fur.

“You didn’t deserve this,” Dream murmured into the fur as he cradled the cat closer, straining to hear any hint of a heartbeat, squeezing his eyes shut when there was nothing. He moved further to the corner as blood lapped at his feet, soaking his socks. The adrenaline was still pumping through his chest, he could still hear the yelling, feel the bones cracking under his fists. His breath hitched as the rage he felt welled up again looking down at the little body in his arms. 

“It’s ok, it’s ok,” He whispered mostly to himself. He pet the dead cat’s head with trembling hands, rubbing behind his ears as if it would really get him a purr in reward. “Was this what you wanted, Tommy? You always said I couldn’t do it, you really believed that? I proved you wrong. I was right. I’m always right. I told you. I told you, I would. Are you proud of me, kid? I did it.”

Tommy’s corpse did not respond.

___

When the shouting that had been persistent for more than an hour suddenly cut off, Sam felt his heart drop. He doubted the pair had worked anything out, Tommy was too stubborn for that. But what if they had finally come to some sort of solution? Sam felt a small smile from under his mask. Tommy had grown so much in the past months, and sure, after the hotel opened he hadn’t seen much of the boy, but he was probably busy. As he made his way down to the cell to check on the pair, he thought about the adoption papers that had been sitting on his desk. As soon as he was able to resolve the security issue, he would approach Tommy with them. Well, maybe not right away, the blonde teen was pissed at him earlier for not letting him out.

He approached the lava wall, feeling the harsh heat waver off of it. He felt bad for Tommy having to stay in the heat the whole time he was trapped.

“You guys ok in there?” he called out. The only response he got was mumbled and unintelligible. “What was that?”

“I said he’s not ok,” Sam felt his heart drop into his feet and his stomach shot into his throat. Fuck the regulations, he dropped the lava wall and ran inside. Dream raised the body of a white and black cat toward Sam.

“He’s hurt, Sam, his heart isn’t beating,” He said, attempting to show Sam the furry body. But the guard was too focused on the boy lying on his back, covered in blood, his face swollen, with his chest caved in, eyes wide and unblinking, filled with unshed tears. 

“Dream...what have you done? WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Sam dropped to his knees, pulling the soaked body into his arms. He could feel his mask filling with tears as a hitched sob fled his lips.

“He asked for it. He taunted me, he was yelling at me, he...he killed the little kitty,” Dream mumbled, “I wanted him to shut up. I wanted him to know he had none of the power he said he did. He said I wouldn’t do it. I wanted to prove him wrong.”

“Dream, you killed him! You killed a kid! What is wrong with you!?” Sam’s voice cracked as he screamed at his prisoner, who recoiled into the corner. “You’re a monster! You-you-How could you!? How could you do something like that!?”

Sam never got an answer. Dream stopped responding as Sam shouted at him. He started petting the cat in his hands once more, trying to calm himself down. He didn’t want to hurt Sam. Not right now. Right now his arms were burning with exhaustion, fighting Sam would only get him killed. He watched the anguished guard lift the body from the lake of blood it was laying in with dull eyes. Listened to the heartwrenching sobs tearing themselves from Sam’s throat without feeling his heart wrench at all. The lava wall descended behind Sam as he left the cell carrying what was basically his son’s corpse in his arms. Dream presses a soft kiss to the top of the dead cat’s head and started to hum to himself.

___

“Tommy, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault. I never thought...I never thought he would-he would actually-” Sam cut off and held the body in his arms closer. He sniffed and layed Tommy out on the couch in his office, wiping him off with a cloth gently. His lip was split open, his nose broken, several teeth missing. His ribs were almost all broken, no doubt piercing his lungs and breaking through the skin, though Sam couldn’t bring himself to pull up the boy’s shirt to check.

He couldn’t breathe, seeing his boy like this, thinking of how painful his last moments must have been. He could hear Tommy pleading with him to let him out, but he had chosen his rules and regulations over his boy. 

Sam whipped his mask off, dropping to his knees, pressing his palms into his eyes to attempt to staunch the tears.

“I’m so sorry.”  
___

Dream was left alone for a few hours, hours he spent cradling a dead cat and singing loudly over the bubbling of the lava. Several times, he dissolved into laughter, crying, anger, and numbness. He didn’t know how to feel about himself, about his actions, about anything. He killed someone. And not like the lives he had taken during war. That was nothing but politics, this was personal. He had murdered him. He had killed him with his own hands, smashed in his face and chest. He never had to see Tommy again, he didn’t have to deal with that annoying little shit anymore. 

“Tommy’s Gone!” He loudly sang, “Tommy’s Gone, I killed Tommy, he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s gone, he’s-” Dream started as the lava started to drop down. Sam stepped through again, mask re-donned, aura cold and grey. 

“Sam! Is he gone?” Dream asked, his voice hardly above a whisper. 

“Give me the cat,” Sam gruffly said, ignoring the question. His voice was thick from holding back tears, a feeling that could only be described as being kicked in the chest sitting heavily on his heart.

“No, leave me alone,” Dream turned around, facing into the wall and hunching over his precious cargo.

“Dream, give me the cat. It’s dead,” Sam said, voice thin as he reached the end of his rope.

“Go away!” Dream responded. Sam growled.

“Dream you sadistic, crazy bitch, give me the FUCKING cat! It’s dead! Give it to me, now!” He bellowed, shaking the cell with his heavy voice. Dream attempted to shield the corpse with his body like a child with a toy they weren’t allowed to have, but Sam tossed him to the side and seized the dead cat from the obsidian floor.

“No! Give him back! Give him back to me!” Dream shrieked, burning his hands on the lava as it covered the entrance once more. As Sam headed outside to bury the poor thing, Dream’s voice echoed through the halls, nothing more than animalistic screams. He really had lost his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the stream and just kinda had to make this, sorrym Dream's kind of been showing an almost childlike mindset when he's content in the prison, though he snaps back into his normal one with certain visitors. I took this kind of losing his mind idea and ran with it.


End file.
